Galagoogoo
The Galagoogoo is a reclusive pink bush baby piñata that can only be encountered at night. Requirements Appear Requirements *Have a completed Tower of Sour (8 pieces total). *TIP have 12 Tower of Sour pieces. Visit Requirements *Have a Moon-on-a-Stick in the garden. *Have 8 Mothdrops or 16 tulips in the garden. Resident requirements *Has eaten 4 tulips. *Has eaten 2 Mothdrops. *You have a groundskeeper in the garden. Note: A Watchling works well to fulfill this requirement. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 4 orchids. *Have a Chewnicorn resident in the garden. *Have a Galagoogoo house in the garden. Note: Each of the three color variants has a base value of only 100 coins. Other Information With a body shape suspiciously like a Pikachu, the Galagoogoo has eyes that border on serial-killer crazy. Kinda creepy, but very valuable; you won’t see one until you’ve had the garden a long while. It also has lots of boogers. An in-game rumor claims that Galagoogoos like sunglasses and may allow them to be awake in the daytime. Shoes may help the Galagoogoo thrive in daylight. Galagoogoos can climb trees. To get them down, tap the tree. Galagoogoos sleep with one eye open when at full candiosity. Hint: The Galagoogoo won't reside until you have a helper, and they won't even visit until you have a moon-on-a-stick. So get a helper, prepare your Mothdrops and Tulips, and THEN put a moon-on-a-stick in the garden. They are easily obtainable in TIP just for fun mode. Once you plant a tulip, it should appear. Galagoogoos like tulip flowerheads and orchids, but any other flowerhead will lower their candiosity. You must not feed them milk, honey, or any other Cost-o-lot foods. Such as bread. Unless you wish to unlock the purple variant. Galagoogoo Uses It can be used to fulfill the Roario romance requirement "has eaten a pinata worth 4500 coins." Eat it? In the TV Series Les Galagoogoo Les Galagoogoo is one of the main characters of the Viva Piñata TV series. He is the smartest piñata, but never utters a word. He only talks in strange hoots and sighs so no one ever understands him, but they somehow figure it out by themselves directly after he says it, and then claim that they found it which he dislikes. When I went to sell my Galagoogoo, it's only worth 100 coins. Anyone got any ideas why? Some variants (Galagoogoos included) are worth less than their non-variant versions. I've been trying to get a Galagoogoo to become a resident, but it won't stick around. Because it's a high-level piñata, it might take an extra visit or two to get one to have eaten everything it needs, to reside. Also, it's important to keep in mind that you won't necessarily get exactly the same Galagoogoo visiting, the next time one shows up. First, make sure you have far more than 16 Tulips or 8 Mothdrops in your garden, so it doesn't leave early, after eating one or two. Next, there's one thing you can do to help it along. Once it starts eating something, you can knock off some tulip flowerheads, or break open a Mothdrop, and leave the flowerheads/Life Candy near where it's eating. This will help save time, as the Galagoogoo only lingers until dusk. If you do it quickly enough, the Galagoogoo will gobble up what you're leaving for it, instead of wandering around. Make sure to keep the Watchling away from the Galagoogoo or it will be scared away. Gallery Category:Species Category:Nocturnal Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species